


You're a Monster

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captured Tony Stark, Not Canon Compliant, Prompt Fill, Tony Stark Feels, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: With the reactor slowly killing him, there was no way he could escape.Prompt: "You're a monster."





	You're a Monster

Tony felt the sweat dripping down his cheek as he curled up in a corner. Normally he would be able to get out of kidnapping, but he hadn’t expected his captor to be part of HYDRA, nor did he expect the poisoning from the arc reactor to worsen so much so quickly that he could barely move.

He thought he had more time.

At this point, he couldn’t decide which was worse; feeling the shrapnel slowly travel to his heart, or the thing keeping the shrapnel out poisoning him from the inside. Either way, he had a feeling he wasn’t going to make it out of this alive.

The door opened, his captor stepping inside. “You really look like shit,” the man said. “Thought you would be a bit more feisty than this.”

“What can I say? It’s a… bad day,” Tony replied, letting his head fall back against the wall behind him.  _ I’m going to die before I ever leave this room… _

The man’s calloused fingers took Tony’s chin, making him look up, look into the eyes of the one that was able to snatch him away from his home. It reminded him too much of Obadiah the night he stole the reactor from his chest. “What’s making you sick, Iron Man?”

“Probably you… I’m allergic to HYDRA.”

“Well,” said his captor, turning Tony’s head to the side, eyeing the marking that trailed up from under his shirt, “we got some folks that might be able to help with that.”

“They wouldn’t be smart enough…”

“But if you want to live, maybe you’ll help them out, huh?”

“That’s if I want to live,” Tony pointed out, too weak to bother fighting with him. He just wanted to sleep.

“We can figure out a reason why you’d want to,” the man told him. “That cute redhead might miss you.”

Tony pulled away from him, pushing the man’s hand away. “Leave her out of this…” he growled, using whatever strength he had left to be as intimidating as he could.

“You see, HYDRA’s been around your crew for years and you didn’t even know it,” his captor explained with a grin. “One of our agents might be kind of close with your girl.”

“You’re a monster.”

“Some people might think so. But this is for the better of the world.”

“This is not better for anyone.”

The man cupped Tony’s cheek with his hand. “Maybe you’ll see things our way someday.”


End file.
